That's What We Call 'Bestfriends'
by uchiharunoplanet
Summary: Murid baru yang memiliki sifat dingin, Haruno Sakura./"Aku penasaran dengan Sakura itu.."/Ada apa dengan Sakura sebenarnya?/SasuSaku.


**That's What We Call 'Bestfriends'**

**.**

**.**

Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto selalu. Kalau punya saya, Alhamdulillah *eh? ._.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke/Haruno Sakura; T, Friendship, Mystery

©erika, March 25th, 2013

.

.

**Warning: **mungkin fic ini sedikit terinspirasi dari fic lainnya. Yang saya ingat, mungkin mirip sama fic yang pernah saya baca dari fandom Kamichama Karin, dari fandom Naruto juga. Tapi saya nggak terlalu ingat dengan namanya. Kalau kalian menemukan ada kemiripan, bilang di 'review' ya! Saya juga mau minta izin sama yang telah menginspirasi saya. _Arigatou_.

* * *

"Eh, aku dengar ada murid baru lho!"

"Iya?! Cewek atau cowok?"

"Cewek, mana rambutnya merah jambu pula.. Apaan tu? Dah gitu, sifatnya dingin lagi!"

"Hah? Dari mana kamu tau?"

"Tadi pagi-pagi sekali aku membantu Kakashi-_sensei_ membawa beberapa buku dari perpustakaan. Waktu aku ke kantor guru, ketemu deh sama anak itu. _Sensei _juga mengenalkannya padaku, namanya Haruno Sakura. Waktu aku berkenalan dengannya, dia hanya menjabat tanganku saja, tidak bicara apa-apa."

"Oh, begitu. Kita lihat saja nanti!"

Itulah yang didengar oleh seorang murid tampan bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Saking tampannya dia, kakaknya sendiri—Uchiha Itachi—cemburu padanya. Balik ke cerita! Ya begitulah. Tapi, dia sendiri tidak terlalu peduli dengan murid baru yang diceritakan salah satu teman sekelasnya tersebut. Ya, tidak perlu ditanya, dia itu pangeran tampan di sekolah yang terkenal dengan sifat dinginnya!

"Ahh, orang itu pagi-pagi sekali sudah bergosip. Kebiasaan!" kata seseorang yang notabene (benar gak tulisannya?) sahabatnya si pangeran sekolah, Uzumaki Naruto. Walau dia itu terkenal dengan sifat berisiknya, dia sebenarnya orang yang baik. Mau bukti? Sasuke saja mau bersahabatan dengannya.

"Hn," hanya itu saja yang dijawab Sasuke.

"Kau ini! Selalu saja irit bicara, _teme_!" ya, walau Naruto itu sahabatnya Sasuke, dia juga kesal kalau sifat-irit-bicara-nya Sasuke kambuh. Dia tidak peduli dengan prinsip menjaga-_image_-uchiha atau apalah itu.

Tiba-tiba saja, Yamanaka Ino—cewek sekelas mereka yang juga mereka anggap sahabat—masuk ke area mereka berdua (eh?), "Hei kalian! Selalu saja begitu. Bosan aku mendengar keributan yang kalian buat setiap hari!"

"Ino-_chan_? Apa aku tidak salah lihat?"

"Apa maksudmu berkata begitu, Naruto? Orang sedang kesal juga," sahut Ino yang tidak mengerti dengan maksud Naruto. Ahh, sudahlah dia kesal dengan adegan keributan yang dibuat NaruSasu tadi, ditambah lagi dengan Naruto yang bertanya macam-macam.

"Ya, biasanya 'kan kau ikut bergosip pagi-pagi dengan mereka tuh!" ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah dua cewek yang bergosip tadi.

"Kau ini taunya hanya kejelekan orang lain saja. Aku hanya malas hari ini. _Bad mood_, tau!"

"Haha, tumben. Tapi tak apalah, tidak mendengar suara cemprengmu itu pagi ini. _Mood_-ku jadi bagus," kata Naruto tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Apa katamu?! NARUTO BAKA!" sebelum Ino menjewer Naruto karena perkataannya tadi, bel tiba-tiba berbunyi.

"Ah.. tidak jadi, syukurlah", batin Naruto kemudian.

"Sayang bel berbunyi. Aku akan membalasmu nanti, Naruto. Awas kau!" ancam Ino. Uhm.. tidaklah, walau begitu, Naruto itu sahabatnya sendiri. Pasti dia tidak tega, bukan?

"Ehh.. Ino! Aku kan cuma bercanda tadi. Jangan gitu, dong! Oke?" mulai lagi sifat memelasnya Naruto. Namun tidak disahut Ino.

Semua murid pun masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing, duduk di tempat mereka. Beberapa menit kemudian, datanglah guru yang memiliki rambut keperakan a.k.a Kakashi-_sensei_. Ia datang bersama murid baru yang tadi namanya Haruno Sakura.

"Baiklah, harap tenang semuanya! Hari ini ada murid baru, namanya Haruno Sakura. Jadi, _sensei _harap kalian semua mau berteman dengannya. Setuju?"

"SETUJUUU!" sahut beberapa murid.

"_Sensei_, mengapa dia tidak kenalkan saja dirinya sendiri? Dia bisu ya?!" tanya seorang murid bernama Karin.

"Tidak. Sakura ini hanya malu. Dan satu lagi, hilangkan sifat berburuk sangkamu itu, Karin? Mengerti?" ujar Kakashi-_sensei_.

"B-baiklah _sensei_. Sakura, aku minta maaf. Tadi itu, aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa kok," kata Karin dengan wajah pucat dan senyumnya yang sedikit terpaksa. Memang, Kakashi-_sensei_, wali kelas sekalian guru sejarah mereka itu cukup tegas. Walaupun pernah dipergoki membaca buku err—aneh, mereka tetap menyegani _sensei _mereka tersebut.

"Bagus. Nah, karena disebelah Uchiha Sasuke kosong, kamu duduk disana ya, Sakura?"

"APAA?! AKU TIDAK TERIMA, _SENSEIIII_!"

"BENAR! PADAHAL AKU RELA MENUNGGU AGAR AKU BISA DUDUK DENGAN SASUKE-_KUN_!"

"Aaaaa!"

"Kalian ini, sudah! Jelas-jelas disebelah Sasuke itulah tempat yang kosong. Tidak ada lagi yang protes! Haruno Sakura duduk dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Ada yang membantah?" tegas Kakashi-_sensei_.

"…" tidak ada yang berani menjawab.

"Kalau begitu, silakan duduk Sakura. Maaf atas keributan tadi, ya? Hehe," kata Kakashi-_sensei_ kemudian.

Sakura hanya tersenyum, lalu beranjak pergi ke tempat bangku kosong disebelah Sasuke.

'Senyumnya itu..' batin seseorang.

"Pelajaran akan dimulai. Buka buku sejarah kalian halaman 40. Dengar?"

"_Hai!_"

* * *

Waktu istirahat tiba..

Sakura langsung pergi keluar dengan membawa bekalnya. Karena banyak juga murid yang keluar untuk pergi ke kantin, alhasil, Sakura tidak begitu terlihat—setidaknya di mata Ino.

"Sakura tadi kemana, ya?"

"Ino-_chan_, tadi aku melihatnya keluar kelas," sahut seseorang yang dikenal dengan nama Hinata. Hinata Hyuga nama lengkapnya.

"Wah, cepat sekali, ya! Padahal tadi aku ingin berkenalan dengannya. Dia sepertinya gadis yang manis. Betul tidak, Hinata?"

"Menurutku juga begitu," sahut Hinata.

"Kalau begitu, kita ke kantin, yuk! Hinata mau ikut kan? Aku sudah laper nihh, perutku sudah konser minta jatah makanan," ajak Ino.

"Haha, baiklah, Ino-_chan_. Kita ajak Sasuke dan Naruto, bagaimana?"

"Boleh juga tuh!"

Ino pun menarik tangan Hinata menuju tempat Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka memang duduk berdekatan, sehingga tidak perlu payah-payah mencari mereka berdua.

"Sasuke, Naruto, mau ikut kami ke kantin?" tanya Ino kemudian.

"Aku sih boleh-boleh saja, Ino-_chan_. Eh, tapi kau sedang tidak marah padaku karena tadi 'kan?"

"Apaan sih. Nggaklah," jawab Ino singkat.

"Wahh, makasih! Akhirnya bebas juga. Aku ikut deh, tidak tau dengan _teme_ sih."

"Hn, aku tidak ikutan," tahu kan yang jawab itu? Pangeran sekolah kita yang dingin itu lho, Sasuke. Haha..

"Ya sudah, ayo kita pergi Naruto, Hinata!"

"_Hai_!"

* * *

"Aku penasaran dengan Sakura itu.." batin Sasuke. Apa mungkin dia takut karena Sakura itu orangnya dingin, dan nanti sifat dinginnya tersaingi?

Sasuke: BUKAN!

Author: Ya deh, maaf. Back to story!

"Ke perpustakaan saja ah.." batin Sasuke (lagi). Ini innernya Sasuke ribut juga ya? -_- *plak #abaikan

Saat Sasuke sedang berjalan ke perpustakaan, ia melihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang menyendiri di bangku taman sekolah KHS (Konoha High School).

"Itu, bukannya Sakura?" innernya mengatakan.

Sasuke langsung berjalan ke arah gadis itu seraya berkata, "Sakura..?"

Sakura tampak terkejut dengan keberadaan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba. Padahal Sasuke dari tadi memang sedang lewat daerah itu. Berarti tadi Sakura tidak memperhatikannya, 'kan?

"U-Uchiha-san.." sahut Sakura terbata-bata. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Kau, ngapain disini? Sendiri pula. Tidak ke kantin?" tumben Sasuke bisa bicara sepanjang itu #abaikan.

"A-aku.. maaf, aku harus pergi.." tiba-tiba saja Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri di bangku yang berada di taman sekolah. Satu kata, ANEH!

"Dia kenapa? Mau kemana dia? Apa dia takut denganku? Padahal aku 'kan keren," batin Sasuke sambil percaya diri.

Author: Ihh… kepedean tu anak!

Sasuke: kemana sifat cool gue? Ah si author dah.. pakai ngejek pula! Author sendiri mau juga sama gue kan?

Author: Engg… abaikan saja scene ini!

_To be continued.._

* * *

Cerita apaan tu? Buruk banget ya? Tiba-tiba saja dapat ide buat bikin cerita Sakura yang dingin xD

Tapi memang sih.. saya lagi demen-demennya buat cerita, semenjak suka baca cerita Naruto di situs fanfiction. Hanya saja, idenya terpendam. Sayang 'kan? Halah..

Oh ya, maaf kalau EYDnya salah..

Saya sendiri masih pemula..

Boleh ngeflame, tapi.. kasih alasan kenapa ngeflame ya. Alasan harus jelas! Kalau gak jelas, saya cuma abaikan saja..

Kalau gak suka, saya hapus kok. Menghilang pun saya mau dari fanfiction ini

*sigh*

Kalau begitu saya pamit!

Btw, mind to RnR first? Don't be a silent reader, review my story.


End file.
